cocoon
by InusTgirlDreamer
Summary: In a coccon of warm friendship things can change. Seta?


Cocoon by Inustgirldreamer

Disclaimer : I don't own Love Hina nor any of the characters from Love Hina. I only write fan fic about them because I adore them so.

AN: This is a quick little one shot that My muse has been bothering me with , also trying a bit of different format I hope you read and enjoy.

Pararakelse Island main Dig site :

"Wow Seta I never seen either My Aunt or Naru so Mad as they were Yesterday . My body still aches from that hit"

"Yeah part-timer I am still a bit woozy myself"

"Man why are the girls such a pain mean we only told them that the dig was extend a extra year" Keitaro shrugged.

" I don't understand it Myself Keitaro . I mean why cant our girls get behind Our dreams"

" Yeah I want a girl that doesn't call me a pervert because I trip and accidentally touch her. Anyplace"

"yes and It would be nice to have a girl that would come out and help at the dig" Seta looked a bit dreamy.

" Or one that didn't hide her feelings and insecurities behind her fist"

"One that was secure enough in Herself that She wouldn't think she was second choice"

" She doesn't need to be cute but it would be nice if she wouldn't freak just because you talk with another girl"

'"One that would accept a ring when you offered it"

"One that when you said I love you she said it back"

Seta grinned" One that I could sit around at the dig with and feel comfortable with"

" One that I could show affection to in public without flying in the air"

Nyamo looked across the Dig site toward the main campfire Her young eyes suddenly going wide and with a soft eek she fled into the woods.

Pararakelse Island main Dig site 4 weeks later:

" Damn it Seta Why do we have to decide with a game of paper, rock Scissors?"

" Because Kei-kun there are two guys here and the decision has to be made. One…two….Three….Go"

Hinata Girls Dormitory 1 year six months later:

The group of gathered girls all gathered round as the van door opened and Seta went to the passenger door of the van and opened it up and there offered his hand to the woman inside, they smiled too each other and started up the steps. The girls all waited breathlessly for the newlywed couple to get to them each lost in their own thoughts.

Motoko 'I can see why Seta choose hear she looks fit and strong, a fine match for Seta'

Kitsune' Wow look and that flowing dark hair how does she get that perfect yet unruly look'

Haruka 'Damn him and damn his dig site groupie'

Shinobu 'Oh wow she has pretty eyes they look amazing such a rich chocolate brown and so sensitive you just see her happiness'

Naru 'Hmmpph she isn't so special and what the hell is with that chameleon and where is that loser Keitaro'

Su' Mmmmmm I can smell bananas '

Mitsume "Ara, if she ate more watermelons her breasts might be bigger'

Smiling as they reach the top of the stairs the happy couple smiled nervously" Well everyone I want you to meet my new wife Emma we got married in Hawaii last week as you know"

The group all turned as the heard a loud noise followed by a screamed "PAPA" Seta managing to just catch the springing girl and then He introduced Emma.

Sarah eyes went Large and she gasped "PAPA! You mean the Dork is my new mother!"

Motoko "Urashima You and your perverted ways Must End"

Kitsune" You bastard do you know how much you just cost me in the who sleeps with who betting pool?"

Haruka " I LOST SETA TO MY NEPHEW!"

Shinobu " Sempi SOB how could you?"

Su " Big brother is now big sister?"

Naru" I hey I totally understand Seta has that whole hot older guy thing going for Him"

N.O.R.A.D. Cheyenne Mountain Wyoming:

"Sir we have two launches from Hinata Should I scramble fighter and alert some one?"

"Don't worry it merely a Urashima low earth orbit launch"

AN: well it is done I hope it gave you a chuckle It is quick funny ,hopefully. Just a one shot I had to do when the pairing came to mind one I had never seen before So read enjoy hell even flame .

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Brokeback mountain

Behinds the scene's of this story:

"Keitaro we have the new script."

"Thanks Jen, Hmmm Brokeback Island… this sounds like a fun episode …… OOO a pup tent, I love pup tent as a word it makes me think of cute dogs……Oh My God…Oh My God….Emma? ….WHERE'S MY AGENT!"

AN: He he Enjoy folks and I'm so out of here


End file.
